


Half Blood Grand Children

by Ceszpril



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceszpril/pseuds/Ceszpril
Summary: At the southern part of Ottery St Catchpole two elegant figures was standing in the middle of a vacant lot. Of course in the Muggle eyes it was just a vacant lot, stretching far wide with nothing but grass and the occasional trees but in the two figures eyes there were a house standing at the front of them, a cottage to be exact , a cottage famously called the Granger-Malfoy Cottage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the southern part of Ottery St Catchpole two elegant figures was standing in the middle of a vacant lot. Of course in the Muggle eyes it was just a vacant lot, stretching far wide with nothing but grass and the occasional trees but in the two figures eyes there were a house standing at the front of them, a cottage to be exact , a cottage famously called the Granger-Malfoy Cottage.

At the southern part of Ottery St Catchpole two elegant figures was standing in the middle of a vacant lot. Of course in the Muggle eyes it was just a vacant lot, stretching far wide with nothing but grass and the occasional trees but in the two figures eyes there were a house standing at the front of them, a cottage to be exact , a cottage famously called the _Granger-Malfoy Cottage._

_“This house is small”_ said the man with long pale blonde hair as he examines the cottage and its surrounding.

 _“I think its cosy”_ said the woman positively, excitement written all over her old yet beautiful face.

The man scoffs at his wife’s enthusiasm _“It’s barely the size of our left wing Cissy”_

 _“Lucius! You promise me you will behave!”_ retorted Narcissa Malfoy

 _“Cissy, I’m just stating the fact, how did they even fit their five children in this cottage makes me wonder”_ Lucius countered

 _“Well I don’t care how small their house is; I just wanted to meet my grandchildren”_ said Narcissa as she pulled his husband of many years towards the front door of the house.

It’s been fifteen years since they last saw him, their son, _Draco._ One year after the war, Draco came up to them at Christmas Eve and tried to introduce his girlfriend at that time, _Hermione Granger._ Of course being who they were, Lucius and Narcissa were opposed to the idea of their only son being with a muggleborn. Even if they already realized that all of You-Know-Who’s ideologies were complete and utter bullocks, years of believing in Pureblood supremacy from their parents and family is still rooted within them. Lucius and Draco fought that night, one step away from hexing each other.

_“How dare you taint our blood with someone like her?”_

_“Someone like her? And what exactly is wrong with her father? She’s everything that a wizard can ask for a witch!”_

_“She’s Mud..Muggleborn! Draco!”_

_“Have you not learnt anything from the war father? All of this Pureblood crap the you’ve been telling me since I was a child were bullshit!”_

_“How dare you say that  in front of me! Is that what have you been learning from your new friends? Is the Black and Malfoy Pureblood line doesn’t mean anything to you now? The Noble House of Black and Malfoy hold their ranks within the Sacred Twenty Eight from hundreds of years and you are willing to throw that a way for just a girl?”_

_“You don’t understand father, she’s not just a girl, she’s Hermione Granger and she’s the one I love”_

_“Well then if you’re so sure of her perhaps you need to forget that you ever have a family”_

 That was the last time Draco had ever set foot in the Malfoy Manor. A year later, Draco send an invitation to his and Hermione’s wedding but Lucius just set the invite on fire and muttered _“I don’t have a son”._ Six months after their wedding, the Daily Prophet issued front page news about them

“ ** _War Heroine Hermione Granger-Malfoy and Reformed Death Eater Draco Malfoy to welcome their first child”_**

Narcissa was ecstatic to hear the news; _her only son is going to be a father_ but then as soon as the happiness come it quickly disappears as reality hit her.

_It means her grandchild will be a Half-blood, what will Lucius thinks when he hears the news?_

Lucius reaction was exactly what she was expecting. He was furious and he released all of his anger with their poor house elves. He gave direct orders that any news about Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger must be immediately burn and must not pass up to his breakfast table.  That was the last time Narcissa had read any news about her son. She didn’t even know that they already have five children now if it wasn’t for an unexpected encounter with Blaise Zabini, his son’s best friend.

She remembers clearly, that Sunday afternoon, she and Lucius went at Madam Malkin’s for a set of new robes when they stumble upon Blaise with three kids in tow. The little boy with olive skin and dark hair they knew, as Blaise’s son, Alexander Zabini but the other two boys who seemingly are twins based on their clothes were unfamiliar to them. When Blaise and the children went to approached them and they had a good look at them, they already knew who exactly those two are, with those pale blond hairs and stunningly grey eyes they surely inherited from their father.

_They were their grandchildren._

Leo and Asterion Granger-Malfoy were their names said Blaise. They were born five years after Casssiopea Narcissa Granger-Malfoy, Draco and Hermione’s second child and only daughter. The news that they had a daughter was more of a shock to them because it had been years since a daughter was born in the Malfoy line and secretly Narcissa was delighted that they name their daughter after her.

Their first born was name Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy who was now fourteen and was sorted into Syltherin much to Draco’s pleasure and secretly to their pleasure as well. Cassie as what they called their daughter was born 2 years after Scorpius and was also sorted into Syltherin.  Leo and Asterion just turn five and was the spitting image of their father at their age. They inherited their father pale blond hair and grey eyes. Even the paleness of their skin and their pointed faces was copied from their father. The youngest of their children, Altair Lucius Granger-Malfoy was just one year and half according to Blaise. By the time they went back to the Manor they were both silent and went into two separate directions. Lucius went directly to his study and Narcissa to Draco’s old room.

 The first five years of Draco’s leaving Lucius was full of anger and resentment towards his son and her wife Hermione Granger. He was angry at Draco for following his so called _“love”_ for Hermione and abandoning all of his teachings for that girl and he was angry at Hermione Granger for taking away his only son. As the years went by Lucius got tired of being angry and was slowly getting used to spending his holidays with his wife, Narcissa and the house elves in the manor.

Occasionally he would meet the children of Draco’s old classmates from Hogwarts like Blaise Zabini’s two sons Pierre thirteen years old and Alexander five years old. He also had the chance to meet Theodore Nott and Pansy Nott nee’ Parkinsons only son Louis Anton who was ten and will be attending Durmstrang next year but Draco’s children , he haven’t met any of them, well except for the twins he met earlier, _Leo and Asterion_. Both were very inquisitive for their age just like Draco when he was five. He remembers fondly when Draco was their age, and they visit his friend Severus at Hogwarts, the moment Draco saw the castle he was instantly mesmerized by it and soon a barrage of questions was thrown in his way.

_“Father what is that?”_

_“Hogwarts? What is that?_

_“Why is uncle Sev here?_

_“What is Potions?_

_“Can I go here to?_

Even Severus at that time ran out of answers to his unending questions.

Leo and Asterion, and then there is Scorpious and Cassiopea. Scorpious Hyperion , Blaise said that he was very smart and was almost sorted to Ravenclaw in his first year, Cassiopea their only daughter and the only daughter born in the Noble House of Malfoy for many years. According to Blaise, Cassiopea looks exactly like her mother but with long straight blonde hair and grey eyes. The youngest son, Altair Lucius, _Lucius,_ he was name after him, was a combination of his parents curious and talkative and what Blaise said their little explorer.

 _Five grandchildren, Merlin had it been that long?_ _Was he missing the most important part of his and Narcissa’s life? But they’re Half Bloods, Does it matter anymore?_

He was pulled out from his reverie by his wife Narcissa as she came into the study crying.

 

 _“I can’t take it anymore Lucius! I cannot spend another Christmas or a Holiday without our son or letting another opportunity to pass without meeting our grand children!”_ Narcissa said as she paced in front of Lucius. Lucius sighs his wife is right, before he was content on spending their holidays with just Narcissa in the Manor but now when they had met two of their grandchildren he would be hypocrite to say that he wasn’t affected. Seeing those mini Draco’s and interacting with them even for a short period of time makes him realize one thing _He misses Draco._ How can he forget the most important thing in the world, it was not Pureblood but _Blood , your own blood, Family._

 

And so here they were standing at the front of the Granger-Malfoy Cottage with the help of Blaise Zabini, days before Christmas. With little hesitation Narcissa pointed her wand at the door and said the incantation.

_“I promised no harm will come or bare any ill will against the family that live here nor the generations that will come next”_

The tip of Narcissa’s wand started to light a little and spreads little by little throughout the door. After a moment Lucius watch as the light that quickly came out of her wife’s wand came back again at the tip of the wand as if nothing happened.

 _“Do you think it work?”_ Narcissa ask sceptically but before Lucius could react they both heard a rustling of feet inside and then the door opens slowly.

 

“ _Hello!”_


	2. Granger-Malfoy Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five of them spend the whole afternoon with getting to know one another and Lucius can’t remember when was the last time he saw his wife this happy and if he was honest, He was at his one of his happiest as well.

Both were startled as the little boy who they met now for the second time approached them as he opens the door.

“Hello” said the boy again looking curiously at the two figures as if trying to remember them

Narcissa was the first to recover and put her brightest smile before replying to the boy

“Hello Leo” she said not really sure if he was the right twin

The little boy giggled at that and said “I’m not Leo, I’m Asterion” he corrected 

“Oh my mistake, Hello Asterion, I’m Narcissa it was nice meeting you again” Narcissa replied kindly

“You’re that friend of Uncle Blaise from Madam Malkins?” said the boy finally remembering the couple from a few days prior.

“Yes I am your Uncle Blaise’s friend” said Narcissa clearly impressed by the boy’s memory

“Ion who’s that?” said a little boy coming from behind Asterion

“It’s the nice lady and the grumpy old man from Madam Malkins” replied Asterion to his twin not noticing the chuckle that came from Narcissa at the description of Lucius as Grumpy Old Man

“Leo, Ion what are you doing there?” said a female voice as it approached the door. She held the door from the inside and looked at the couple standing outside the house “Can I help you?”

“We are here to meet with Draco and Hermione Malfoy” Lucius replied  

“I’m Margaret, the governess of this house, may I know who you are and what are do you need with Ms Hermione and Mr Draco?” she asked sceptically. She still not sure whether to let the two people inside the house even if the enchantment at the door seems to deem the two strangers safe.

“I’m Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy and we like to talk to our son, Draco and his wife” said Lucius blatantly which obviously shock the woman. Lucius smirks to himself

“Oh..right..I’m sorry..I didn’t..I didn’t realize who you were immediately..” stammered the woman

Narcissa took pity of the woman “That’s alright; we haven’t seen our son for many years so it’s understandable that you didn’t know who we were”

“Yes..Thank You, Mr & Mrs Malfoy, Please do come in” Margaret said as she opens the door two let the the two in.

Lucius and Narcissa look inside the house and noticed that it wasn’t as small as it looked outside after all. It was actually bigger than what they had expected and to Lucius opinion it looks as large as their vacation house in France.

“Looks better than the outside” Lucius whispers as he looked at his wife

Margaret lead the two what looks like the seating room with a weird rectangle contraption in the middle of the room.

“Please have a seat, while I get you some tea” said the Margaret as she hurriedly went into the kitchen still nervous of having the Malfoy elder couple in the house. She is a muggleborn that came from America and has worked for Hermione and Draco since Cassie was born but still wasn’t particularly familiar with the people here in Britain although she heard about her employers parents. She knew that Draco had a strained relationship with his parents and had not seen them since before he and Hermione married. She also knows from other wizards and witches that the elder couple was blood elitist. Well she certainly hopes that they come here to make amends.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy sat awkwardly in silence as they stared back at the twins from across the chairs they were seating. The twins both look like they were scrutinizing them and it didn’t help that they were whispering with each other while looking at them. The other boy nods at his twin as it finished whispering to its ear and approached the couple. Lucius and Narcissa tensed as both the twins walk near at them.

“Are you our Daddy’s mummy?” asked the little boy who Narcissa recognized now as Leo, thanks to their previous conversation

“Are you our Daddy’s daddy?, you look like him!” asked the other boy clearly this one was Asterion thought Narcissa as she memorized the twin’s features.

Narcissa smiled before replying “Yes we are your Daddy’s parents”

“REALLY?” both twins replied

“Really..”

“Like Grandma Helen and Granpda Jeff?” asked Leo

Who in the Merlin’s name are Helen and Jeff? Asked Lucius inwardly.

“Is she your Mummy’s mummy and daddy? Both children nodded “then yes, I am your Grandmother Narcissa and he is your Grandfather Lucius” Narcissa said as she introduces herself and Lucious

Before Lucious and Narcissa could react they were both pounced on by each of the twins “Yey!” the twins said while hugging both their waist which brings both smiles to the old couple.

“Did your bring presents?”

“Granma Helen and Granpa /Jeff always bring presents”

“and candies..”

“and chocolates..”

“and toys..”

“Of course we bring presents for you two” said Narcissa as she hugged the other twin back “but we need to wait for your other siblings as well”

When Margarette came back she was surprised to see the twins sitting on the laps of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, listening to probably one of the twin’s escapades. She put the tea and cakes by the table and excused herself out of the room to give the two a time with their grandchildren.

Narcissa and Lucius was listening attentively to the twin’s story when they heard the floo, signalling the arrival of someone.

“Im home!” said the voice, Naricssa thought it sounded like Draco but then it sounded young.

The twins immediately hop off their grandparents’ lap and dash out of the room “Scorp!” both two yelled.

 _Scorpius, Draco’s first born_ , Lucius thought as he suddenly felt excited to meet Draco’s first born son and his first grandchild.

They heard the twins’ voices as they near the sitting room.

“Daddy’s mummy is here”

“and his daddy too”

“they said they have presents!”

“yeah but we can’t open it yet until you came back!”

“and cassie”

“and Lucy!”

“Where’s Mummy?

“Yeah! And Daddy?”

“okay, okay slow down, you two..” said Scorpius Malfoy as he let his twin siblings dragged him into the sitting room, each one holding his hands. Before Scorpious process what the two has been talking about, he was suddenly face to face with both of his grandparents, his Dad’s parents.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy , in the flesh,  _Oh Merlin_. Of course he knew his grandparents, when he was five, his father show him a picture of the two and told him stories about them, when he was ten, he saw a picture in the Daily Prophet featuring the two and when he was in third year at Hogwarts during one of their Hogsmead trip , he saw a glimpse of them entering one of the shops but now he’s seeing them up close for the first time.

“Hello I’m Scorpius” he said as he offered his hand and introduced himself timidly “Dad didn’t mentioned you two were coming today” he added.

Lucius give a simple nod at Scorpius not letting his nervousness in meeting his other grandchild show. Narcissa on the other hand didn’t hide at all, he cover both Scorpius hands with hers

“It was nice to finally meet you, Scorpius” she said with teary eyes. She looked at Scorpius more closely as she examines the boy. Same pale blonde hair and grey eyes like his Draco all those years ago, except maybe for the little waviness of his hair the he kept in a ponytail.

“You look so much like your father, isn’t he Lucius?” Narcissa said

“Indeed” Lucius agreed.

Scorpius didn’t know what to do at that moment but thankfully he was saved by the arrival of his sister, Cassiopeia.

“YO!” said the girlish voice of his sister

Cassiopeia was clearly the favourite of the twins as they ran up to their sister excitedly as soon as they heard her voice.

“CASSIE!” they heard the twins shouted

“I have chocolate cake from Uncle Blaise”

“YEY!”

When the three arrive at the room, Cassie had the same reaction like his brother just a moment a go. There was an awkward silence as she look at her grandparents she never met in her whole life. It was Scorpius who broke the silence as he introduces his sister to their grandparents.

“Um..this is Cassie, Cassiopeia” Scorpius said still feeling awkward around his grandparents

Cassie on the other hand not only inherited her mother’s beautiful facial features but her warm personality as well and kind nature, smiled brightly at her grandparents and hugged them both. Lucius was stunned at the sudden gesture and it took his wife’s excited voice to broke him in his reverie.

“Oh my! Your Cassie? You look so beautiful!” Narcissa gushed as she inspects Cassie’s face closer.

“Thanks! I was named after you, you know grandmother?" Said Cassie excitedly “Cassiopeia Narcissa!”

“Yes I heard, Blaise told us when we met him and his son..” said Narcissa trying to blink her eyes at the sound of Cassie calling her grandmother.

“Really? Pierre didn’t tell me”

“Oh no, it was Anton Blaise was with...”

“Oh..have you been waiting long?  I think Dad is in his office and Mum and Lucy is at Aunt Ginny’s house at Grimmaulds” Cassie asked a little worried; she knows the reason why his father wasn’t talking with his parents and she wanted her Dad and her grandparents to make amends.

“No, no we just arrive a while ago”

The five of them spend the whole afternoon with getting to know one another and Lucius can’t remember when was the last time he 'd seen his wife this happy and if he was honest, He was at his one of his happiest as well.

* * *

 

By sundown it was as if Lucius and Narcissa had known their grandchildren their whole life. Stories of growing up and going to Hogwarts was one of the main topic of their afternoon. They even moved to the garden and Lucius and Narcissa was surprised that it looks similar to the garden at the Malfoy Manor. Both Lucius and Scorpius helped Asterion and Leo to ride their play brooms and Lucius felt like he was back years ago when he was teaching Draco the first time.

Narcissa on the other hand spends her time watching the four of them and talking to her only granddaugher Cassiopeia. The two of them went through at each child's photo albums and  Narcissa almost felt like crying because of the happines she was feeling but forced herself to control her emotions in fear of ruinning the happy moment. It was only when she heard the familiar voice of her one and only child that a single tear slid down from her eyes.

"Mother?" 


End file.
